


The Floor Is Lava

by cmorgana



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, M/M, Pinned wrists, Post S2, Rimming, mention of canon past torture, mention of canon relationships, mention of the cluster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 00:42:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11280186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmorgana/pseuds/cmorgana
Summary: Post S2. After Wolfgang got rescued he's forced to hide in an apartment with Will, both driven crazy by the segregation. But an afternoon takes a different turn when they start to talk about their pasts and things that Wolfgang never got to do as a kid.





	The Floor Is Lava

**Author's Note:**

  * For [babyara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyara/gifts).
  * Translation into Русский available: [Пол — это лава](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14022729) by [cicada](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicada/pseuds/cicada)



> I must admit that's not one of my OTP, or maybe now, after writing this fic, it is, I'm still not sure, but a very dear friend asked me for this pairing and I couldn't say no. Is should also have been a PWP, but I think by now everyone knows I'm not able to write something short and angst-free :P   
> All mistakes are mine, English is far from being my firts language and no one but me edited this, so take pity on me and ignore stupid mistakes. For the game idea you have to blame my friend Chiara, instead. It's all her fault! ahahahha <3
> 
> [Baby](http://archiveofourown.org/users/babyara/pseuds/babyara), Chiara, here it is, for you <3

A pile of dirty dishes sat in the sink, a frying pan on a dangerous balance on top of them. No one washed the dishes until there was something handy enough to put food on it, always hoping the other will have to get to them. 

Wolfgang stared at the pan, almost trying to make it fall just by will, but his mind was far away from there. He was frustrated, angry, and being holed up in that tiny apartment was seriously going to drive him crazy. He thought back at the tigers in the zoo. Now he knew what they'd do if they could get out of the cage: they'd drink beer in a dirty, smelly pub, they'd go dance and they'd search for their best friends. Still, now he sort of understood his mother's answer more than ever. If he was a tiger after a few dances, a few beers and a long chat with Felix he'd go straight back to that apartment at the moment he's hating so much, the risks to be away from it too high even for him. 

"Time for our blockers," Will announced stepping in the tiny kitchen, bottle in his hand. He didn't sound cheerful, too many terrible things have happened for any of them, even Capheus, to be cheerful, still, he looked definitely less aggravated than Wolfgang felt. 

"Throw in a few painkillers too, please," he could easily get them himself, but his friend was already at the counter and the time for Wolfgang to hide his feelings was over. He has tried to hide what he felt when they were already a cluster, but after what went on, after the torture and them living his pain, and then his desperation, his guilt for being there and impose that pain on them because of his mistakes, he gave up hiding. They knew he wasn't the cold and indestructible man he let other people believe. They knew everything about him, a nakedness he wasn't even sure he's ever shared with Felix. 

"Still in pain?" Will asked while padding toward him. He was barefoot and only dressed in sweat pants and a grey tank top, while Wolfgang was totally dressed, shoes too. 

"Mostly cramps, a few ripped muscles, nothing serious, but I wouldn't mind taking the edge off, being there is torture enough," he confessed, reaching to take the pills Will was handing him. He gulped them down dry, but a second later Will handed him a cool bottle of beer too. For a second Wolfgang looked at it with the same romantic desire he usually kept for Kala, then he gulped down half of it. To get out the minimum necessary meant even beer was a luxury that ended too soon every time they bought it. 

"I called Nomi, she's working on e-killing us all, or something like that, and get us new identities, BPO still has no idea where we are, but seems like Bug found a lot of interesting things about them, Amanita and Kala are working to find how to use those things for our cause," Wolfgang nodded, a tiny smile on his lips, but inside he was fighting hard not to ask about Kala. Everyone has risked and lost so much to save him when the easy thing would have been to let him die and just face the pain, that it felt egoistic and stupid to just ask about Kala, just because he loved her more than the others. Probably not, even more, you can't just love someone more or less when you share brain and feelings, but he definitely loved her differently, in a more romantic way. Or maybe he just loved to imagine himself as Prince Charming…

"Kala is okay, don't worry," Will offered, and for a second Wolfgang hated him. They were on blockers, he couldn't read his feelings, still, by then, they all knew each other so well to guess what they were thinking. He nodded his thanks, then gestured to him in place of asking about Riley. Will smiled, looking down like a shy schoolboy and Wolfgang prayed any deity someone could believe in, to never, ever, look like that. 

"She's okay, she's with Lito and I suspect she's having a little too much fun with Dani," Will smiled at the idea, "and Capheus is taking martial arts lessons from Sun," he finished the elucidation. 

Wolfgang didn't hear from the others, he refused to know anything, just in case his blocker could fail. It was too soon, the fear and pain too fresh to even remotely risk to be traced, so it was Will who, once a day, called the others from a phone Nomi gave him assuring no one, not even Bug, could trace it. Obviously, Wolfgang could take it at any moment to text or call them, but he wasn't interested. That wasn't the kind of contact he hurt for. 

"I miss them," he admitted out low, frowning when he realised it, but after all it was Will, he was aching as much as him, and they had no secrets.

"Me too," the American nodded, "tomorrow we could delay the blockers for a few minutes, just to say hi," he proposed, almost hopefully, but Wolfgang shook his head no. That was the kind of mistake he was sure BPO was counting on, for them to give up to the pain of being cut off from the others and just visit for a few minutes. That was one of the many reasons they decided to stay in couples, they were sure they were going to give up the silence without another of them to see, and talk to and touch. Yes, by now touch seemed to be as vital as talking to all of them, even to the ones who weren't so used to physical contact. They didn't know the reason, but there was so much they still didn't know that a few hugs were the less of their curiosities. 

Wolfgang got up, still holding his beer, and passed Will to go to the living room where a tiny balcony gave a little more light to the room. He wondered when he has started to crave light, since before he'd always preferred the dark. Probably it was someone else's preference rubbing on him. Maybe it was his mind trying to get rid of the days in the hands of the BPO. 

He sat on the small table hosting an old tv, and Will sat at the end of the pull out bed, still a mess from the previous night. 

"I'm glad I have you. You could have been with Riley, protecting her, instead you…chose me…" Wolfgang started. It wasn't a real question, he didn't want an answer at any cost, but it was something that has made him curious from day one. 

"She's safe with Lito and Hernando, you, instead, were a mess when we finally got you back," Will raised a hand before Wolfgang had even time to open his mouth, "yes, I know you can take care of yourself, but you could barely stand, and you are part of us, part of me, a piece of my soul or some other shit Jonas would love to feed us. So it was either me or Sun, but we knew Capheus would have been more comfortable with her, so…" 

"You've already fought your war for us last year, Will, you almost died, and now you're fighting mine too?" Wolfgang asked, almost confused. He wasn't used to things like these. He had Felix ready to die to save him, who had his back since they were kids, but it was more of a mutual protection, where, instead, with Will, it seemed to always come down to him protecting everyone else. 

"Neither of us is fighting right now, the others are trying to come up with a plan. Us? We are just hiding. But I enjoy the company, at least until you start singing under the shower at three in the morning again," Will chuckles, gulping down the last remains of his beer and Wolfgang had to laugh too. The shower has been to get his head straight, to wash away thoughts he couldn't linger on, the song, instead, just popped in his mind out of the blue, reminding him of two important moments for the cluster, and since then he hasn't stopped to hum "hey, hey, hey…", basically driving himself and Will crazy but unable to stop. 

"You know what I miss the most?" Wolfgang rhetorically asked, finishing his own beer and resting the empty bottle near the tv, "sex and anger," Will raised his eyebrows and Wolfgang gave him a tiny nod, "anger…well, it's what I've known since I was a child, it fuels me, it's something I can use and transform, but by now there aren't a lot of people still alive able to really touch me."

"Your family," Will stated, "they deserved to be sent back to Hell," and Wolfgang just shrugged. They did, still, he was pretty sure normal people don't kill their family like that. He didn't regret it for one second, though.

"With them I'm not even sure it was about anger it's…too complicated to explain without you in my head," it was true, he wouldn't have known how to put everything in words, maybe only Felix, who lived it all with him, really knew how he felt, what he lost, but Will, blocked out of his mind…no, it wasn't something he could help him into, "but anger is good, it makes you act."

"And sex?" 

"Yes, sex. Come on, don't tell me you don't miss that sudden hot shiver when one of the others decide to get laid," both men raised a corner of their lips, "and you didn't even mind to visit during sex," Wolfgang added.

"So you basically miss having sensate orgies?" 

"Actually, no. I miss the thrum of sex in my veins but not even coming from me, I miss feeling sexual desire while I'm doing something else. There's always one of us having sex or at least thinking about it," Will nodded at that, lips pressed together. 

"That I get, I miss Lito, with him it's always like being on a porn channel, a non-stop sex buzz in your body."

"Right, something no one ever got from you and Riley," Wolfgang deadpanned, shaking the empty bottle in hope to find one more sip, "at least now I have time to actually sing under the shower."

"Ok, please, go back to jerking off but no more singing," Will laughed, getting a naughty grin from Wolfgang. As if he didn't jerk off at least twice a day because of the American living in such close quarters with him. But he didn't intend to tell him that. One thing was to find yourself in the middle of an orgy on the other side of the world, another was to consider to fuck a friend into the mattress. He was sure there was some rule against it. He wouldn't have known, his only true friend has always been Felix, who was family and the most distant thing ever from sex, and the other half of his life has been taken by random women to fuck with before forgetting their names and faces. But now he had a bigger family, more unconditional love, and he's sure some sexual urges weren't appropriate if not because of their bond. 

He got back from his thoughts with Will looking worriedly at him. 

"Sorry I was… "

"For a second here I seriously worried BPO had gotten into your head," the policeman's face was tense and he looked frail around the edges. Wolfgang kept himself from crossing the room and hug him. 

"No, no. Sorry. Felix came to my mind and…" he stopped, he didn't need to say more, Will knew definitely too well what meant to leave someone behind, to keep the truth from someone and leave them in worry and desperation just to protect them. He has lost his father like that, Wolfgang, at least, was only going to momentarily miss Felix while hoping that no one would hurt him in the meantime. 

"Tell me something about you two as kids. I saw a lot of memories, but I still hadn't seen you two play," Will asked genuinely, leaning back to rest on his elbows. 

"We didn't," Wolfgang's mouth closed while he shook his head, "when we met we were already too old for such things."

"But you were kids!" Will protested, obviously thinking back to his own past.

"Not in our world. We used to watch movies, we bet on who would be going to steal more candies at the end of the day. And then on who could steal more beer. Not exactly the childhood you had, I guess," Wolfgang said, seeing Will slightly shocked face. The reality was that Wolfgang wouldn't have changed his past for any reason. Sure, it was hell, his father made it hell, he could still count the scars, not only the physical ones but with Felix he has had the time of his life, he's found a brother and done things that no one else would have convinced him to do. If it wasn't for those days and for Felix now he wouldn't be there, he probably wouldn't even have been alive. 

"I played on the streets with friends and ride my bike at that age," Will words sounded more like a justification than anything else, "but when you were younger, then. What did you play at?" 

"Keys," Wolfgang laughed saying that, not sarcastically, but a genuine laugh, like it made all the sense in the world, "since I remember I was given keys and locks, at five I could already pick doors," he felt almost proud, the S&D flashed in his mind for a moment. He did it, he cracked it. Fuck to the man who put him into the world.

"Ok, but… something else!"

"There wasn't a lot of time for games when my father was at home mom used to keep me hidden, but I could hear and see what he used to do to her. And then there was my cousin, Steiner, which I used to beat since I was a baby, he would run crying to his dad and my dad would put me through Hell. But it was worth it," he smiled almost affectionately to those memories. He loved so much to humiliate Steiner, even if in the end the idiot always used to win. Well, sure he hasn't against the grenade launcher. Wolfgang only regretted he didn't die knowing Wolfgang had really cracked that damn safe, but it had been the only way to save his own life, so he was grateful at Lito for helping him out with that stupid lie. 

"Stop thinking. We should play now," Will interrupted him, offering his hand. Wolfgang looked at it perplexed and suspicious, "We are in here, alone, bored to death… trust me." 

"I do with my life and you deserve it, but I'm not sure about right now," Wolfgang answered, eyebrows raised, perplexed by the odd cheering smile on Will's lips. Last time he got a smirk like that, from Felix, he has ended up with a microphone in his hand. 

But Will ignored him and, still smirking, got on the table, standing, and looked down at Wolfgang. 

"So?" the American just asked and with a shrug the Berliner rested the empty bottle on the floor and got on his feet. When he was there he opened his arms, palms up.

"Happy? What now? Want me to dance?" he teased Will. He had to admit he suddenly felt a little tense. He didn't like not to be in control, and even less he liked situations where he risked to humiliate himself instead than being the best. Will raised his shoulders and shrugged. 

"Now the floor is lava and you can't touch it," the policeman replied as if it was the most obvious thing ever, and once more Wolfgang found himself confuse, face scrunched up. 

"Sorry?" he asked, sure that he has missed something. Like a side effect of the blockers that could make someone lose their brain out of the blue. Will laughed, as to confirm that his mind had serious problems. 

"Come on, I'm sure everyone but you in all Europe played that as kids! I can't think you never did, so, since we're stuck here and since we don't even have the others to keep us distracted… the floor is lava, it will be fun," Ok, so the man was really delirious. Laughing Wolfgang crouched down. 

"Seriously, Will, I don't know what got into you, but one beer isn't definitely enough to convince me to do something like that," he opposed, looking up at his friend. To be honest, he didn't mind that position, he could think of a few things far more interesting than playing like kids. 

"You don't know what you're missing!" Will replied and suddenly jumped on the dresser on the other side of the door, risking to fall down because of socks and a bad jump. Wolfgang forced himself not to laugh. 

"Really? We got there just to break our necks because of a dresser?" but his try at not laughing had a short life, "not even Capheus would play that game, you know that, right?" 

"Sun would probably kick our asses at that," Will laughed, now sitting on the edge of the tallboy, legs moving against the wood, and threw his slippery socks toward Wolfgang, "so, do you think you're able to make that jump better than me or not?" he teased and Wolfgang laughed even harder, hands on his hips now. 

"I don't know if being grateful the others are blocked out of our heads or sorry that Riley is gonna miss this," he commented, but before Will could tease him again he took the jump, almost graceful in landing near his friend, "I can't believe I just really did that," he laughed shaking his head, "if Felix knew I wouldn't see the end of it," but then he turned almost seriously and twisted to study Will's face, "Why are we doing that?" he asked, suspicious, and Will became almost serious too.

"Because we can. It's not over but we won our first battle against BPO, so we get to do something embarrassing and stupid," the man explained, but it wasn't enough for Wolfgang.

"And?" he just asked, then sat near Will, waiting for a satisfying answer. The man hesitated, obviously nervous, but in the end, he sighed. 

"You are the most difficult of the cluster, I think you noticed my slight need to help people," both smiled at that. It was odd to be so open, for both of them, but it made no sense to lie to someone who can go in and out of your head. 

"You almost died not to give up on any of us," Wolfgang reminded himself more than Will. It still was a foreign thing to know that there was someone else, besides Felix, ready to die for him. 

"Still I don't seem to find out how to get you out of your own mind, and it drives me crazy," Will added and Wolfgang looked down to hide his embarrassment. 

"There's no need, I'm as I've always been, except now I've you all," he shook his head, hoping he wasn't blushing. So Will's way to make him laugh was to drag him into a children's game that he has never had the chance to do as a kid. Part of his mind had to admit it was sort of sweet, another way the American had not to give up on them. 

For a moment neither of them said a word, both taken in the meaning of what has just been told, then Wolfgang threw his shoes and socks on the floor.

"Well, Agent, I'm a thief, I'm pretty sure I am more stealthy and deft than you," he announced in the end, getting up to study the furniture around them. He had to admit there wasn't much in that tiny room, but he could do something. 

Scrunching his face in concentration, and hoping not to break a leg like that, he jumped back on the table, grateful not to hit and destroy the tv. Will gaped at him, still obviously shocked the man had accepted the game. 

"Come on, Gorski, I'm the only one ever to open an S&D, don't you want to catch me?" Wolfgang teased, and for a second he's hit by a realisation: he lived so deep in a rotten world that police and normal people didn't even care about who died or who got stuff stolen, it was something between them, nothing that could really bother the society. He stopped being chased by police the day he stopped stealing petty things in shops. But that wasn't something he wanted to think about, now he was out of that world too, now he was part of a totally different war even if it was once more a secret one. He got out of his own mind in time to see Will jump and to keep the tv with a hand to make sure the man didn't send it on the floor. It was one of the few things to make that hiding thing barely bearable. Wolfgang loved the stupid movies the public channels gave in the middle of the night. 

"I'm just sorry I don't have handcuffs," Will made a pause, probably to say the surname right, but Wolfgang chose that moment to jump on the armchair, pointedly not thinking about handcuffs. He didn't know what was getting into him, it wasn't like he couldn't live without sex, even if he'd rather live with, and it couldn't be the other sending him sexual vibes, so, apparently, it was just about living in close space with Will and wanting to fuck him so badly. No, not a thought he could indulge on. 

As on cue, the policeman started to size the jump and Wolfgang jumped on the night stand, kicking down the ugly plastic lamp. From there it was just a step to get on the bed. 

A moment later Will was there too, laughing. Raising a corner of his mouth Wolfgang showed him his wrists. 

"So, are you going to arrest me?" he almost flirted, wondering what had just gotten into him and cursing himself, but Will didn't seem to see something strange in that sentence, because he closed his fingers around Wolfgang's wrists and, holding him, he too tentatively jumped on the bed, the old pull out couch cracked under him. 

"It's a lifetime I don't jump on a bed," the man said laughing and jumping again, fingers still around Wolfgang's wrists, and the Berliner could only hop too, "I hope that you did at least that, as a kid?" 

Wolfgang nodded. He did indeed, he used to jump on his mother's bed while she was getting ready to go out, pestering her about things he wanted to do or see or what he would buy if they had the money. It was just years later that he got to connect the springs noises with what his father used to do to her when he was in his own room. Still, that creaking sound stayed in his mind as something happy, he could almost smell his mother's perfume while hearing that sound. 

"I missed this too," this time he confessed, taking a more serious jump, knees going toward his chest, and both laughed at the ominous groan coming from the poor bed. 

Wolfgang felt playful and relaxed, something deeply different even from the man who went dance to get out of his mind. He felt like someone he should have been in another life, another universe. And that made him think about Will's hands, still tight around his wrists, while the man kept jumping. They felt hot, they sent the same electric thrill he's by then used to feel when Lito sees Hernando under the shower or Nomi joined Amanita in bed. Except there was nothing of that. Just Will hands, not even a secret mental link between them. 

He was an idiot, he couldn't think something like that. 

But when he looked at Will he knew he was thinking the same. He has seen that stare through Riley's eyes too many time not to know it. 

"Is it okay?" Will asked, inching toward his face, lips invitingly wet, eyes wide, but for a second Wolfgang didn't have an answer. Was it?

"Wait," he said in the tone he had once reserved only for Kala, and he freed one hand to lay flat on Will's chest, "what about Riley? Kala?" he mentioned her too. He loved her, but their relationship was such a mess he didn't even know where to start to sort it out. 

"It's not like we never…" Will didn't end the sentence, how it should have pretty obvious to both, but he freed Wolfgang's wrist and raised his eyebrows, "It's us, Wolfie," he used that nickname that no one but Felix could, still in that moment, on Will's lips, sounded kind of okay. 

"It was different, we were all together, it was… not real," he tried to explain but Will laughed at that.

"It felt pretty real to me," affirmed with the ducked mouth he always used when he was sure of something, "and we all feel what the cluster feel and our bond transcends any other, we are not betraying the others in any way," he finished.

"Still right now it's not about the bond, the psycellium or whatever, it's just sex. You are with Riley," Wolfgang underlined once more. He was with Kala. Maybe. He wasn't sure. Too many things happened to think about that. But the important thing was that Will wasn't going to regret anything that could happen between them. To be honest he wasn't even sure about the dynamic of such a fight inside a cluster. How did jealousy and fights worked? Actually, he wasn't ravenous to find out.

"Wolfgang, really, trust me. I'd never risk any of you, right?" Will leant in even more, and Wolfgang could only curse him. Fucking American with his fucking hero complex! 

He didn't say a word though, he just rubbed his nose against Will's chin, almost chasing his lips like a predator before he captured his mouth. He started dirty, an open-mouthed kiss, wet, with teeth teasing shaved skin before they caught a lip between them, gently tormenting it to then lap away the pain with his tongue, same tongue that a few seconds later got in Will's mouth, chasing his, licking and tasting. 

In a sharp contrast with the kiss, Wolfgang's hand travelled almost cautiously on Will's arm, the other grabbing his waist. 

He held him against his own body, so tight not even air could pass between them, and it felt solid, real. The most real thing since he was saved. Will was kissing him back, as hard and as passionate as Wolfgang was giving, finally ignoring what happened because of the BPO, not treating him as if he was going to fall apart at any second. Wolfgang knew he wasn't going to. The tortures, Whispers, that fear was nothing to him, it never had, it wasn't personal as his past has been. They couldn't hurt him more than his father has done. 

But that wasn't the moment to think about the past, that was only the one to enjoy feeling Will like he has never before. 

"It feels strange," the American slurred while moving to kiss Wolfgang's neck, "I know I already had that with Riley, but…" he paused, biting on the lobe in front of him and Wolfgang moaned before he was able to speak. 

"Because it's the first time you touch me for real," with a smirk Wolfgang grabbed the short hair, forcing Will's head to bend on a side, baring his neck, and sank his teeth into the tender skin, marking it, starting to lap at the imprint when the other let go an almost embarrassing mewl, "…or because I am the first man you touch?" he finished asking, still tormenting the same spot with teeth and tongue. 

"It's like I did this like I know what you want, what to do…like with an old lover, but it also feels like the first time I touch you, as if I don't know you at all," Will tried to explain, from his face obvious that it was different than anything he has tried or felt with Riley. But Wolfgang got it because it was the same unexplainable thing he was feeling. 

"It's like I masturbated on an idea for so long that now reality feels odd," Wolfgang offered in his own words, and Will smiled, suspicious. 

"Is that an example or a hint?" 

"You heard me sing under the shower only once or twice, right?" Wolfgang said back with a smirk before grabbing Will's t-shirt to get rid of it. 

From then on it was fast and chaotic, suddenly hungry hands grabbing and pulling, trying to get rid of clothes that now, between them, made no sense, to then fall on the bed, naked and embraced, laughing at how the mattress made them bounce. 

"So, now what?" Will asked, sitting up on Wolfgang's legs. He plays on the man's chest, teasing his nipples and smiling at how the German tightened the grip on his hips every time he pinched a little too hard. 

"You can't play the virgin with me," Wolfgang deadpanned and Will laughed, that open and carefree laugh they don't get to hear often lately, maybe not at all. Yet that day, in that claustrophobic room, it was a natural sound, heard over and over. Wolfgang thought that he could get used to that. Not to the hiding part, but the staying in close quarters with the American, to have him so near even while taking those damn pills…

"Are you getting distracted?" Will asked playfully, biting down on Wolfgang hipbone, but his face was scrunched up in a worried frown. Right, no space for thoughts, especially for that kind of thoughts, not while he was in bed with that man now licking down his abs, nosing at his pubes. They still didn't know each other well enough outside of their heads, they couldn't really interpret all the moods they were so used to feel. 

"Keep me focused, then," he just said before he grabbed Will's hair, pushing his head lower. His half hard cock brushed Will's rough cheek and Wolfgang moaned. No psychic orgy could compare to that, to the dirty drag of Will's tongue along his length. He didn't look uncertain like Wolfgang would have imagined, but after a year in Lito's head probably all of them were to master the blowjob technique. Not that it was relevant, the second Will took the tip in his mouth, sucking hard to make up for the lack of experience, Wolfgang had to fight to keep his eyes open and to push down embarrassing moans, but he lost it when Will looked up at him with his huge puppy eyes. 

"Fuck, Will," he tightened the grip in his hair, forcing him a little lower yet careful not to choke him, "I'd love to be in your head right now, the feel of a cock in your mouth, the slight fear of doing it right for the first time… but you'd be in mine too, you'd feel how great is to push in, to feel you gulp around me…" it was strange for Wolfgang to be so talkative, usually sex was more of a do-thing to him. He didn't like too many words in his everyday life, he didn't see why he should've liked them in bed, but something with Will made them feel needed like he had to make up for the connection they had to block. Like he needed Will to still feel the thing at both ends. After all, it wasn't like he could get embarrassed by some dirty talk, and it wasn't a big effort to tell how good it was when Will lowered his mouth even more, throat constricting sweetly around Wolfgang's head. 

For a few minutes, Wolfgang let Will do whatever he pleased, fighting himself against some very awkward moans. If he was more than up for dirt talk he sure wasn't to whine and scream. But where Will lacked for experience - Wolfgang had to make sure he spent more time paying attention to Lito - he made up with spirit and when his mouth left his cock just to slip down and tease his balls, Wolfgang had to stop him, once again by grabbing his hair. 

"You're having all the fun," he justifies while pulling Will up, toward his face, to be able to taste himself in a heated kiss. The policeman smiled against his lips, hard cock nestled in the line of Wolfgang's groin. 

"I always liked new things," Will teased when they broke the kiss, slowly licking Wolfgang's bottom lip. 

Yes, he could imagine it. Perfect American boy, rebel enough to pick handcuffs and drive his policeman father crazy, but probably excelling in everything he did, loved by elders, always up to protect the weak… a tad different from him. Not that it mattered. He loved the man Will has become, he loved as he was ready to defend who he loved, not to give up on them, ready to sacrifice himself to save someone else. Will was the good hero Wolfgang would have been if he hadn't grown up being the bad one, being on the opposite side of Will. They both killed people, bad people, but Wolfgang knew he couldn't in any way compare himself to Will. He didn't even care to, he liked the man he was, he grew him up himself. He kept him alive. He made him save Felix and his own cluster. He didn't need to be the good hero. 

"Spacing out again? Should I worry?" for a moment Wolfgang felt like banging his head against the wall. Repeatedly. Instead, he just shook it. 

"Have you ever…" he started, but stopped himself a second later, "It's like we were a unit and now we're separated and I don't seem to stop noticing things that were obvious, but now they keep coming to my mind…" Will stopped him by kissing him. Right. The American was probably wondering since when the shoot-steal-and-fuck man turned into some virgin philosopher. Maybe to be suddenly alone in his own head once more was driving him crazy. 

"I always notice things, it's who I am I guess," Will answered, serious, sitting up once again, still over Wolfgang, "but I get what you're saying, especially right now…" Wolfgang didn't leave him time to finish, he grabbed him by the hips, reversing their position, finally lying over him. 

"Am I wrong or I noticed you'd like to be fucked?" he murmurs in his ear, voice low and rough while his hand slowly pumped the hard cock trapped between their bodies. 

"Why do you assume I'll be the one getting fucked?" Will said back, biting harshly on Wolfgang's shoulder, finally getting him to give up and moan. 

"You said you like new things…" the German hinted before scooting down the bed until he rested his chin on Will's muscular thigh, a smirk on his face worth of the Cheshire Cat, "let's see how you like that," they were his last words before he latched his mouth on Will's cock, and the man didn't seem to have his same problems with moaning and whining. Actually, Wolfgang had never known Will was so loud, he sure wasn't during their impromptu orgies. But that, right now, was new and real after all. 

Wolfgang kept licking and sucking, eyes trained on Will's face, and only when the man was utterly trashed he grabbed his legs, putting them on his own shoulders. 

If the half scream was a hint, Will hadn't expected Wolfgang to start rimming him, but now he grabbed the sheets and moved his hips spasmodically in the search for more. The blond smirked against him, satisfied, and started to try his dirtiest tricks. He didn't have so much experience with men, and sure not while sober, but he was sure that to lick, suck and do every little dirty thing that could come to his mind would work as good as on a woman. Apparently, it did. 

When he reached to stroke his cock, though, Will grabbed his wrist spasmodically hard. Wolfgang felt like he could rapidly get addicted to that hint of force and pain that seemed to go along with gay sex. 

"Enough foreplay," Will ordered more than suggesting, and Wolfgang couldn't agree more. He left Will's legs to fall back on the bed and crawled up, kissing a trail up to his throat, that he bit and sucked while reaching for that stupid lotion Will kept near his bed and moisturise his hands with. He almost smiles at the thought of what, from that moment on, will come to Will's mind every time he'd use that lotion. 

He just kept biting and sucking and licking every inch of skin he could reach while squirting the cream on his fingers and starting to slowly push one inside Will. The man was obviously a lot more ready and relaxed than he imagined because it was just a few trusts before Will's hips started to trust back, demanding more. He slowly added a second finger, now carefully watching Will. He didn't give signs of discomfort, actually, his eyes were closed, features relaxed, and his hips followed smoothly every push and pull. Brow furrowed Wolfgang added another. Will flinched, but didn't open his eyes. 

"Are you okay?" 

"Fine. I'm trying to imagine how it'd feel while connected…" Will voice was soft and low, the more spontaneous and relaxed Wolfgang has ever heard. Nodding he bent his fingers to rub the most sensitive point. 

This time Will face turned tense with pleasure, mouth open in a low moan, eyes clenched shut and fingers now spasmodically tightened around Wolfgang's forearm. The German didn't stop stroking that point, soothingly caressing his low abdomen with his free hand. 

"No need to imagine, next time we'll just reverse the roles," Wolfgang whispered in a low and dirty tone, but he wasn't even sure his partner really heard him. 

It was just when Will's cock started to dangerously twitch that he, painfully slowly, took out his fingers, lying once more over the American. Obviously by reflex Will laced his legs around Wolfgang's hip, forcing his cock against the crease of his ass. 

Wolfgang took a deep breath. 

"Are you ready?" he asked huskily, forcing himself not to search for another confirmation. It wasn't some girl met in a night club, it was Will, more than able to use his own brain even in such a situation, and probably also able to break a few of Wolfgang's bones if he didn't stop immediately at an eventual change of mind. 

Since all his bones were intact and the American was lying pliant under him, breath coming fast and legs grabbing him almost painfully tight, Wolfgang assumed the guttural noise was a yes. 

He slid in slowly, slower than ever before, biting down hard on his own lip to keep his concentration, not to just push inside to the hilt and take his pleasure. The sacrifice was worth it just to see the different looks on Will's face, from pained to astonished to focused. Wolfgang drank in it all, learning the creases, the different expressions born on his lover's face, studying the small shudders and the tiny noises. 

"Move, damn it, move!" Will rushed him the moment he got some breath back, grabbing Wolfgang's ass and pulling the Berliner against himself, even further inside him, if it was possible.

Wolfgang groaned, more than up to finally let go. He grabbed Will's hips and started a punishing rhythm.

"Fuck, we're lucky we're on blockers, or that would already be over," he said in a short breath, feeling the sweat sliding on his own back like a caress, "if you could only feel how damn good it is to fuck you. So tight, so responsive," he described, hoping to vaguely satisfy Will's curiosity too. 

Will let himself be fucked into the mattress, head thrown back, teeth biting his lip while Wolfgang just dragged his mouth on any skin he could reach, but when the blond man could already feel his partner tighten more and more, definitely on the verge, the American reversed their roles, pushing Wolfgang down, flat on the bed, and starting to ride him a second later. Wolfgang tried to grab his hips, but Will was faster in grabbing his wrist, instead, bending over the man to pin his hands over his head before using the position to fuck himself even harder. 

"Now it's my turn to play," he groaned and Wolfgang has never been more alright with an idea than in that moment, "Damn, I knew how good being in someone's ass feels, but right now I'd just want for you to feel how amazing being fucked like that is," it was strange, all that talking, still Wolfgang moaned at the idea. He knew how good it was to be fucked, he has tried everything at least once, and that has been one of the only good things about sleeping with a casual male partner. Still, it had nothing in common with being in bed with Will.

The American left Wolfgang's wrist to reach for the wall that made for the headboard of the bed, palm flat against it to keep himself stable while he used the other hand, on Wolfgang's chest, to help himself with the movements. 

"Fuck, the others would kill to feel that, I can feel your pulse, how hot your skin is, I can feel…" Will shut up, now only able to moan while trying to impale himself deeper, faster. 

Wolfgang cared no longer about being loud, his groans kept the rhythm of Will's ride, like puffs of air forced out of his lungs, except they were something a lot more primal than breathing, something deep, and hot, and desperate. He realised he hasn't moved his hands even though Will has freed them. He liked the idea of being at his mercy. That was actually the only thing he's never tried in bed. But Will… Wolfgang knew he was the only person he'd trust enough to let him tie him up on the bed or more or less anything else the man could want from him.

"Stop getting distracted!" the policeman slapped him on his thigh, hard, and Wolfgang flinched, pushing up inside of Will, both moaning at the feeling. 

"I fear I'm close to coming," he confesses and almost in retaliation Will grabbed his wrists once more, holding them so tight it almost hurt. 

"Me too, it's just so…damn… " leaving Wolfgang's chest the American started to jerk off, and Wolfgang watched almost hypnotized the drops running on his lover's chest, to then disappear under his hand, the dark cock appearing in his fist to then disappear a second later, followed by a moan. Wolfgang didn't even try to move his hand, in Will's vice grip. To see the man falling apart just by using him arousing enough without touching. 

Then it was a blur. Pleasure forcing eyes closed, embarrassing moans filling the room but falling on deaf ears, able only to hear the blood pumped too fast in their veins. The sharp pain of Will tightening the hold on Wolfgang's wrists too much yet drowned by the feel of his pleasure hot and wet on the Berliner's stomach. His own pleasure at that body suddenly so tight and hot around him while Will almost screamed his name. 

A few seconds later, with a flinch, Will laid down next to Wolfgang, breath still too fast to be able to talk, but he grabbed the man's wrists one more, massaging them, trying to rub away the dark red marks of his own fingers. It was a while before Wolfgang had the breath to smile and talk.

"It's okay, I'll be as new in a few hours," he assured, looking at his arms. He noticed that Will imprints covered the old and faint ones still left from his staying with BPO. It looked good, it was a cover up he'd have liked to see more often.

"I'll never be as before ever again, instead," Will joked, but his laugh came out more like a star struck sigh.   
"Yeah, it's been good," Wolfgang replied, careful with words. He still wasn't sure what it has been or even if it was a one-time thing or something they were going to repeat. He'd rather have that second option, but it wasn't up to you, that was the kind of choice he liked to leave his partner. 

"Good? We could have fucking challenges against Lito and Hernando with the others as judges!" Will objected, laughing at his own joke to then go back to serious when his gaze crossed Wolfgang's.

Wolfgang loved that stare, those eyes, the crinkles at the corner when Will laughed or was suddenly studying something or someone. Like in that moment. He knew his friend was in full policeman mind right then, trying to get a clue on what was supposed to happen. 

"So?" Will finally had to ask, when it turned obvious that Wolfgang wasn't going to say another word. 

"So?" the German repeated, but in a tone that meant a request to clarify. That was the difficult part, and Wolfgang felt like freaking out a little. He was so out of his depth he seriously thought about getting off of his blockers just to beg Lito's help. 

But even without their connection, Will could apparently read him perfectly. He reached for the tv remote on the side bed, then turned back to Wolfgang, biting gently on his shoulder, while the television turned on on some random channel. 

"So, is this alright?" he asked, elaborating, while lying close to Wolfgang, turned against his side, hand gently playing with the fine hairs on his chest. 

Wolfgang sighed. He felt like there was too little air in his lungs. In his blood. In his head, probably. It was alright, more than alright, actually. It felt downright right, it felt like getting back something of what BPO was keeping from them. It wasn't like sharing a mind and a body, but it was a deep and intimate bond, something more meaningful than what he had ever shared with another person. Something he'd have liked to share with Will even without being cluster or homo sensorium or whatever crazy scientists liked to call them. 

He bent an arm under his head, slipping the other under Will's neck, and just then he nodded. 

"We have at least seven hours before proposing the others to delay the pills for a few minutes, just to say hi," Will looked at him, obviously surprised at that change of heart. But to Wolfgang, at that point, it was something inevitable. He needed to feel his cluster, his family, not that he was so close to Will more than ever. He needed to feel they were okay and to let them see and feel he was too, that in that unreal mess that their lives had turned into, he was almost happy for the first time ever. 

Actually, Wolfgang wasn't even sure what being happy totally implied, but there, in Will's arms, with a new bond being born, he felt safe, relaxed and something at the end of his stomach he couldn't identify. 

"zap on channel nine, there should be some real show about cops," he said at Will still gaping mouth for the delaying proposal, "today I've a certain crave for cops," he added, taking the remote in his own hand and changing the channel without waiting for the confused American to do it. 

"Are you sure? And don't even try to fake and understand I'm talking about the tv show", Will menaced with an expression as serious as the one he probably used back in Chicago, when arresting dangerous drug dealers or whoever it was he used to arrest. 

No, Wolfgang wanted to tell him that he absolutely wasn't, that the only thing he was sure about was how big a risk it was going to be, but that for once that was a thing he wanted for himself. That for once it was something he didn't want to think about, he didn't want to feel guilty about. He opened his mouth to tell Will that he was terrified of that deep, breathtaking, need for his family. He closes his mouth. Took a breath, shrugged under Will's head still cushioned on his shoulder. And smiled while starting to sing under his breath. 

"And I say hey hey hey hey…."


End file.
